Enterprise software applications used in an organizational environment include a vast array of data. Certain software applications may include one or more multi-tenant databases, a conversation and/or news feeds, and social media features or other features for interactions within a group of users. Such software applications are useful in an organization that includes a large number of users.
When using the enterprise software application, users may search for information regarding topics of interest. However, because the enterprise software application includes such a large amount of data (e.g., in the multi-tenant database, in conversation feeds, news feeds, other social media features, etc.), search results may be cumbersome and unwieldy. Without a clear organization, a user may find himself needing to perform a search within a set of search results in order to locate relevant information.
Accordingly, it is desirable to organize a set of search results in a useful way. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.